Thoughts
by RedHeadedWoman91
Summary: I was wandering what they were all thinking towards the end of the season finale for season 1. So I wrote it myself. I'm not sure if I nailed their characters, but I tried let me know what you think .


**Thoughts**

**I was wandering what they were all thinking towards the end of the season finale for season 1. So I wrote it myself. I'm not sure if I nailed their characters, but I tried (let me know what you think).**

They stood before Marian, some only just holding back the tears while others let them fall without shame. Robin was attampting to give orders to his men.

"Will, I need you to make a coffin." John stepped forward and put his hand on Robin's shoulder.

"Shh. In good time. First... we say goodbye. Will, with tears running down his face, went first.

"She was a good woman." _Why did I follow Allan? Maybe if I had been here I could have saved her. "_Kind and considerate." _She did not deserve this death. She should have grown old with Robin. She should have had the chance to fight along side us until the very end, not be killed by Gisbourne before the fight has really begun. I hate Gisbourne more than I hate the Sheriff._

Much moved up next to Robin and took a breath before he spoke. "Good? Oh, she was..." _How do I find the words to describe someone as beautiful as Marian? _"She was..." _There aren't words to describe her. Her who Robin loved more than anyone else. I may have gotten a little jealous of her because Robin listened to her, took her advive... No, I will not speak ill of the dead, I can't speak ill of Marian._

Allan was next. He stepped forward, in between Will and Much. "She was alright." _For a noble woman. _"Yeah." _Good job, Allan. Running off with Gisbourne's money like that. Idiot. Marian needed your help and you run off, dragging Will with you. Look at Will. Crying for Marian. You might have been able to save her, had you not run like a coward, believing Robin wouldn't need you anymore. _

John took his hand off Robin's shoulder. "Her, we liked." _She was a good woman, a good fighter. Loyal, understanding, helpful. Everything any man would want in a wife. Poor Robin, losing the love of his life. I know what its like, to lose someone. Whether through death or you having to let them go, its not easy. She did not deserve this fate._

Robin took a breath. "Her, we loved." _More than she knew. _"Her, I loved. I loved her and I never told her." _She died not knowing that she meant the world to me. If only I had told, maybe things would be different. But now I'll never know. Thanks to Gisbourne. I'll kill him if its the last thing I do._

Much shook his head. "Well, she knew. We all knew." _I cannot be jealous of a dead woman. Robin loves us all, just not in the same way._

Allan took a step forward. _It's not possible. _He made sure he was right before saying anything. "I'm not being funny, right. But she's breathing." _Idiots don't believe me. _Allan motioned towards Marian's body, daring them not to check. Djaq went over to Marian and pulled out her blade to check. _Please, Allah, let him speak the truth. _

_"_On the blade. She is breathing." _Thankyou Allah!_

"Eh? I told you." _I'm always right. _

Robin moved next to Djaq as she began checking Marian over. "What?"

Djaq exlained to him quickly while opening Marian's eyes. "The physician's draught. I have heard of this before. Hemlock. Too much and the body freezes. The breathing stops. But if one is young and strong, the body fights back. Comes back from the dead!

No one can believe it.

"She died?"

"And came back!" _Praise be to Allah on this day. Praise be to Him for saving Marian. Praise to their God!_

"That is..." _More than incredible. There aren't any words to describe it. _

As they all laugh at the sheer fact that Marian has risen from the dead, Will remains unmoving, still crying, wanting the proof. _I cannot believe it. Not until I have proof that she lives._

"Marian? Marian? Marian?" Slowly Marian pulls herself out of the darkness, and looks up into the face Robin, whose tears go unchecked as they make their way down his face.

"Where have I been?" _Why is he crying? What's happended?"_

"I don't know but I'm glad you're back." Will's tears cease their trip and he smiles.


End file.
